Nickelodeon Animation Studios
Television series #''Doug'' (TV-Y) #''Rugrats'' (TV-Y) #''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (TV-Y7) #''Rocko's Modern Life'' (TV-Y) #''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (TV-Y) #''Hey Arnold!'' (TV-Y7) #''KaBlam!'' (TV-Y7) #''The Angry Beavers'' (TV-Y) #''CatDog'' (TV-Y) #''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (TV-Y) #''The Wild Thornberrys'' (TV-Y7) #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (TV-Y7) #''Rocket Power'' (TV-Y) #''As Told by Ginger'' (TV-Y7) #''The Fairly OddParents'' (TV-Y7) #''Invader Zim'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Action League Now!'' (TV-Y7) #''ChalkZone'' (TV-Y) #''The Adventures of Jiimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (TV-Y7) #''All Grown Up!'' (TV-Y) #''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Danny Phantom'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Avatar: The Lasi Airbender'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Catscratch'' (TV-Y) #''The X's'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (TV-Y7) #''Back at the Barnyard'' (TV-Y7) #''The Mighty B!'' (TV-Y7) #''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' (TV-Y) #''Fanboy & Chum-Chum'' (TV-Y7) #''Planet Sheen'' (TV-Y7) #''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''The Legend of Korra'' (TV-Y7-FV) #''Robot and Monster'' (TV-Y7) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012, TV-Y7-FV) #''Sanjay and Craig'' (TV-Y7) #''Breadwinners'' (TV-Y7) #''Harvey Beaks'' (TV-Y7) #''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (TV-Y7) #''The Loud House'' (TV-Y7) #''Bunsen Is a Beast'' (TV-Y7) #''Welcome to the Wayne'' (TV-Y7) #The Adventures of Kid Danger (TV-Y7) Upcoming Television series *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Amusement Park'' *Los Casagrandes *It's Pony *Valiant: The Pigeon The Guardians Licensed shows #''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (TV-Y7) #''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (TV-Y7) #''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013, TV-Y7) #''Rabbids Invasion'' (TV-Y7) Nicktoons Network series #''Nicktoons Film Festival'' (TV-Y7) #''Random! Cartoons'' (TV-Y7) #''Making Fiends'' (TV-Y7) Noggin/Nick Jr. series #''Little Bear'' (TV-Y) #''Blue's Clues'' (TV-Y) #''Maisy'' (TV-Y) #''Little Bill'' (TV-Y) #''Dora the Explorer'' (TV-Y) #''Bob the Builder'' (TV-Y) #''Oswald'' (TV-Y) #''Rubbadubbers'' (TV-Y) #''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (TV-Y) #''The Backyardigans'' (TV-Y) #''Go, Diego, Go!'' (TV-Y) #''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (TV-Y) #''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (TV-Y) #''Team Umizoomi'' (TV-Y) #''Bubble Guppies'' (TV-Y) #''Paw Patrol'' (TV-Y) #''Wallykazam!'' (TV-Y) #''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' (TV-Y) #''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (TV-Y) #''Little Charmers' (TV-Y) #''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' (TV-Y) #''Shimmer and Shine'' (TV-Y) #''Rusty Rivets'' (TV-Y) #''Nella the Princess Knight'' (TV-Y) #''Sunny Day'' (TV-Y) Digital series *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2014, TV-Y7) TV movies and specials #''Rugrats: Runaway Reptar'' (1999) (TV-Y) #''CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery'' (2000) (TV-Y) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who?'' (2000) (TV-Y7) #''Rugrats: All Growed Up'' (2001) (TV-Y) #''Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand'' (2002) (TV-Y) #''Hey Arnold!: The Journal'' (2002) (TV-Y7) #''The Electric Piper'' (2003) (TV-Y7) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe'' (2003) (TV-Y7) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) (TV-Y7) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power'' (2004-2006) (TV-Y7) #''Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose and Kaboom!'' (2004) (TV-Y7) #''ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up'' (2004) (TV-Y) #''All Grown Up!: Dude, Where's My Horse?'' (2005) (TV-Y) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out: The Musical!'' (2005) (TV-Y7) #''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime'' (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) #''Catscratch: Spindango Fundulation'' (2007) (TV-Y7) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlantis SquarePantis'' (2007) (TV-Y7) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairly OddBaby'' (2008) (TV-Y7) #''The Fairly OddParents: Wishology'' (2009) (TV-Y7) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square'' (2009) (TV-Y7) #''The Penguins of Madagascar: The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole'' (2011) (TV-Y7) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob's Christmas'' (2012) (TV-Y7) #''Harvey Beaks: Steampunks'' (2016) (TV-Y7) #''Albert'' (2016) (TV-G) #''Bunsen Is a Beast: Beast of Friends'' (2017) (TV-Y7) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom'' (2017) (TV-Y7) #Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) (TV-PG) Upcoming TV movies and specials *''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling'' (2018) *Untitled Invader Zim TV Movie Theatrical films #''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) (G) #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) (G) #''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) (G) #''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) (PG) #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) (PG) #''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) (PG) #''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) (PG) #''Barnyard'' (2006) (PG) #''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) (PG) Upcoming Theatrical films *''Amusement Park'' (2019) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run'' (2020) *''The Loud House Movie'' (2020) Category:American animation studios Category:Nickelodeon Studios Category:Viacom Studios